grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Agunimon
Agunimon is the leader of the ten Legendary Warriors and is also known as the "Warrior of Flame". He and his friends were sent to the GrimmFall universe by sheer accident and now wish to get home. He is also known by the nicknames of 'False Elemental', 'Blazing Dragon', and 'Angel of Fire'. Appearance Agunimon stands at six foot two, with tan skin and sharp blue eyes. His hair is long and wild, being blonde in color. His build is well-built and muscular, but not as much as Major Glory. He has two red markings per cheek and sharp fangs as well. He wears a black body suit, and his armor is unique to him and him alone. His mask exposes his eyes and mouth, having the symbol of fire on it, a grey crest that sticks up, and two horns, one per side, grey in color with three red rings on each as well. His chest armor has a white section before becoming red on the sides, with golden accents along it. His shoulder guards are red with a black spike on top, one per side, and he wears red gauntlets with a golden outline as well a silver cuff on the end of each. In the middle of his stomach area are two belts, connecting up front with the symbol of flame as well. His shins have a red plate that is outlined in white with a fire-like symbol on them while on his lower legs is leg armor, red in color with gold outlines. On his feet are foot guards, red in color, but with white claws, two per foot. In his Beast Spirit form, Agunimon is called BurningGreymon. He has a white head with blue eyes, a black body suit, red, white, gold, and black armor, and large orange wings. He also has a red tail and white feet. On his arms are two cannons that are gold in color, but with a red barrel when they open to firing mode. BurningGreymon has more powerful attacks as well, but not on the scale of his last form. His final form is his Fusion form, called Aldamon. In this form, he has the chest armor and wings of his Beast Spirit form, as well as the cannons on his arms, as well as the tail and lower legs of the same form. Otherwise, he has the same body as Agunimon. It is in this form that the Warrior of Flame is at his most powerful, able to manipulate, create, and control fire at will, as well as use more powerful fire-based attacks. His human form has brown hair and eyes, along with a yellow shirt with an odd symbol on it and a red outer shirt. Combat green pants with matching gloves, shoes that are red and white, and goggles around the neck complete the outfit. Personality Hot-headed is the best way to describe this Digimon. That being said though, he is also very loyal to his friends and will often fight his hardest to defend them. However, Agunimon is also more of the type to just charge in without a plan, and that can land him in trouble in more ways than one. Despite this setback though, Agunimon is also a skilled leader, willing to listen to his friends if they have ideas on how to fight, what they should do next, etc. The Warrior of Flame is also a compassionate being, willing to show his concern over his teammates and those around them. Agunimon is also willing to learn more about his new world, all so he can help his friends survive it when they meet back up again. Skills and Abilities Close quarters combat is Agunimon's specialty, as he lacks any weapons as his default combat style. He relies upon his expertise of many different martial arts to catch his opponents off-guard, only to use his fire-based attacks to defeat them. His fire-attacks are Pyro Tornado, where he surrounds himself in fire and spins before engulfing the enemy in it and kicking them, Pyro Punch, where he coats his fists in fire and punches at the enemy, sending the fireballs at them, and his Pyro Dart, where he throws bits of fire at the enemy. On his person Agunimon has two knives, the Tri-Knife, a weapon used by Hunters who prefer close-quarters combat. One is on his right gauntlet, and the other is on his left leg armor. These are used for sneak attacks as well as to cut himself free if he is ever captured. Agunimon uses fire Dust for these, only using his fire-based moves when he runs out of it. Agunimon also has shown preference for a long-ranged sniper rifle that can double as a katana when he is not injured; the rifle function is only used if he gets hurt and can't fight at close range. He uses ice Dust, electric Dust, wind Dust, and fire Dust with his weapon's katana form, and fire Dust only with his weapon's rifle form. In his Beast Spirit form, the Warrior of Flame has access to twin cannons on his lower arms as well as greater strength and the ability to fly with his wings. He shares these traits in his final evolution, his Fusion form, but his strength over all is reduced slightly. However, what the Warrior of Flame loses in sheer strength he gains in over all agility and speed. Relationships Allies Dracon - Agunimon has a bit of a tense relationship with Dracon due to both of them being hotheaded and not willing to compromise...much. However, that being said, both know they can rely on the other for back-up should they need it as well. While they might be more like rivals than true teammates, they can push aside their rivalry to complete whatever mission is needed. Kazemon - Agunimon's crush, he is not sure if she likes him the same way he likes her. (She does.) Because of this, he is unsure if he should ask her, because he does not want to embarrass himself in case the Warrior of Wind doesn't have the same feelings for him. In battle, Agunimon completely trusts Kazemon to watch his back, and she in turn gets the same thing. They can combine their respective elements to create extremely powerful and devastating attacks. Infraggible Krunk - While at first Agunimon has a dislike of Krunk because he sees Kazemon as a crush to be won over, he eventually comes to see the hero as an ally whom he can trust her life with. This in turn makes Krunk trust Agunimon to watch his back in battle against foes like the Fallen and Grimm. Lobomon - These two Digimon will often clash verbally, and more often than not, this ends up with either one or both of them involved in some kind of fistfight. In fact, this makes one think they would despise each other, but they couldn't be further from the truth. In battle, Agunimon will completely trust Lobomon to watch his back, and in turn, the Warrior of Light gets the same. They also have some of the best teamwork amongst the Legendary Warriors, despite their verbal spars. Even when out of battle, the Warrior of Flame will trust his fellow Digimon to watch his back, as well as with his teammates' lives. This also has earned Lobomon the position of second-in-command for the Legendary Warriors, as Agunimon trusts him to take charge if he himself is ever injured or incapacitated in some way. Lowemon - The Warrior of Darkness's presence is a welcome one when Agunimon has experienced a bad day or even come back from a battle in a bad mood. While Agunimon is prone to snapping when mad or distressed, Lowemon's level-headed attitude can often calm the Warrior of Flame down, which he considers a good thing. After all, every leader needs a level-headed third in command, which makes the dark-armored Digimon vital to the team. His calm and level nature also allows Lowemon to explain plans in clear detail to his leader, something that Lobomon cannot do so easily due to his tendency to argue with the Warrior of Flame. This has made the Warrior of Darkness the team's planner. Kumamon - While he is the youngest of the Legendary Warriors, Agunimon knows Kumamon can handle his own in battle. He also trusts the smaller Digimon to get his teammates accurate intel, since he is much smaller than expected for someone who is so powerful. Kumamon's skills with puzzles also make him the team's infiltrator, so Agunimon knows he can count on the Warrior of Ice to get any of them out of a hostage situation if they get into one. Beetlemon - The Warrior of Thunder is the one Agunimon turns to to turn the tide of battle because of his brute strength and power over electricity. While the two are also rivals over Kazemon's affections, they can put that aside to work together in battle. Agunimon also knows that he can trust the other Digimon with Kazemon should anything happen to him, which he hopes will never occur. He also knows he can count on Beetlemon to provide insight on certain things, such as mechanics, as the Warrior of Thunder is good at that kind of subject. Major Glory - While unsure of the hero at first, Agunimon eventually comes to see Major Glory as an ally, although he tries to remain distanced from the hero when Dracon is in the area. Aware of the one-sided animosity Dracon has towards the major, Agunimon will often try to temper Dracon's hatred of the hero and explain that Major Glory is just as human as anyone else. This plays a role in Dracon's hatred of the hero slowly coming to an end, even if the Gundam doesn't know it. Agunimon has also found Major Glory wants him to do more to protect his fellow warriors, despite having confidence in their ability to handle themselves in battle. The Digimon can at least admit Major Glory has good intentions with his friends' safety, but he wishes the hero would have more faith in his own team's abilities. This is a point of tension between the two, what with Agunimon wanting the major to let his team fight to the best of their abilities and Major Glory wanting Agunimon to take more of a protective approach in regards to his friends, but when push comes to shove, the two can put it aside and work together when in battle. Neutral Jimmy - A boy with a disease that makes him weak. Jimmy is enthralled with the Warrior of Flame, mostly because Agunimon has greater strength and reflexes than that of a regular Hunter. This makes his relationship with the Digimon more of a stalker situation, as the Warrior of Flame feels very uncomfortable when around the boy. Needless to say, he doesn't hate Jimmy. He just wishes the boy would stop having such a hero worship of him. Enemies Katz - The Mobian serial killer is a foe that even Agunimon is wary of, as evidenced by their first meeting in which the Digimon rescued poor Jimmy from his clutches; the aftermath had the Warrior of Flame suffering from a fever and a few light scratches that bled badly. That being said though, Agunimon is now more prepared to fight against Katz when they encounter each other again. Grandma Stuffum - Agunimon's first real foe in the GrimmFall universe, she was the reason he reached his Beast Spirit form so quickly: She had his friend, Kumamon, the Warrior of Ice, held to be used in a dish of her own creation. That being said, the Warrior of Flame has sworn to take her down if he ever finds the Foodian again. Quotes Background Agunimon is a species of Digimon from the card game and animated series Digimon. ''He is also a alter ego for one of the main characters in ''Digimon: Frontier. Trivia * Agunimon is the same from Digimon: Frontier Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Heroes